Snakes
by LaughingOutBlood
Summary: Oneshot! Shura turns up at Yukio and Rins dorm but seems completely different. what could be wrong with her? slightly Yukishu (yukio X Shura) at the end lot of build up before the cute fluffy romance but ihope you enjoy.


_"Don't say I'm better off dead,  
'Cause heaven's full and hell won't have me.  
Won't you make some room in your bed?  
Tell yourself that it's just business.  
And the snakes start to sing."_

The rain was falling heavily, leaving a watery mist on every surface, the crackle of the rain filling the air and deafening all other sounds and the heavy breeze swaying everything like a dance. I stood there in the middle of the destroyed road, bodies everywhere and my empty bottle rolling away on the floor. My waist length red and yellow hair loose and blowing in the rapid wind and my socks ripped and bloody - like the rest of me- sword still in one hand, laughing to myself.

* * *

The rain fell heavy outside and filled the empty dormitory with the echoing sounds of it hitting the window, my brother was in the kitchen claiming that he and Kuro had to clean a mess they had made, I knew that he was actually stalling doing the essay that I set him as homework but there wasn't anything I could do.

Then there was a knock on the door, it was fait and seemed effortless, but it was a knock none the less so I decided to answer it. As I opened the door I saw Shura standing in the door way with her usually lively purple eyes looking vacant and distant and a blank expression on her face. For some reason there was a snake wrapped around her and her blazer was missing, her hair was in its usually scruffy state despite the rain but was loose and hung down in a lifeless way, and for some reason her demon sword was held in her hand and appeared to be dragging behind her all bloody instead of been put away.

"Are you ok?" I could sense that my worry and surprise was obvious in my voice but I kept my expression blank and stern. There was no way I would appear weak in front of Shura, she'd never let me live it down.  
Suddenly her mouth curled into a wide smile that spread across her face letting out a hysterical laughter that sounded like something that come from hell as she raised her sword from the ground and pointed it at my throat. I caught my breath and learned back slightly so the tip of the blade poked my neck and my body tensed.

_What was happening? This isn't normal, what's wrong with her? _And then her head lowered so her hair covered her face and made a gargling cocking noise before her arm moved down ever so slightly and then she froze. "a-are you ok?" I couldn't help but to stamper, my heart racing as I stared at her. I am officially freaked out. And then she just dropped to the floor, in a somewhat lifeless form, and the snake started to entwine itself along the sword on the floor."Shura!" I gasped as I bent down. I checked her pulse. She was just unconscious –which came as a big relief. And then I went to check her temperature. My heart started to race again with worry, she was scorching hot, and I know that isn't normal.

My head was aching and I could hear my own hear beat echoing in my ear, it had a strange and wild like rhythm to it as always. This was definitely the worst hangover I've had in a while. I slowly opened my eyes and light started to blur my vision. It was morning and as usual I couldn't remember the previous evening. I squeezed my eyes closed and thought about last night; all I could remember was being assigned to go on a mission and took a break for a drink. And I also remember a rain storm starting so I headed back to my mission with a battle at hand. And ...nothing. Nothing more. How am I going to Wright a report of something I don't remember I thought to myself before I opened my eyes for a second time, realizing where I was. The old boy's dorm. Yukio and Rins room. As I sat up I saw a snake entwined on my sword. It looked me in the eyes and hissed at me. Making my heart race and head ache more causing me to groan in pain and rest my head in my hand. What am I doing here? And then I realized I was in Yukio's bed. Oh great!

I clambered out of bed. My stockings having holes in them and blood splattered the top of them where they came from out of my boots. And I forced myself to stand. My legs slightly wobbling and weak beneath me. I grabbed the sword and forced the snake off with my hand, cursing when it sunk its teeth into my hand and throwing it into the wall. Grabbing my bloody sword and putting it away.

As I stumbled into the bathroom I could see my hair was loose and my body was covered in dried blood that was smeared down my face as the rain. And then I realized I was in Yukio's shirt. And then my headache returned causing me to learn on the sink. Visions of my long gone past skimming through my mind. Reminding me. Tormenting me. Haunting me. Pulling at me. Trapping me. Fear absorbed in my body. And I let out a scream.

I could hear footsteps banging and hurrying up the stairs in the back of my mind but all I could see was back then and hear the crackling of fire and hissing of snakes. Like a song.

I could hear my name being called and I forced myself to return to reality, I was lying on the floor. A tear rolling down my cheek. As I slowly started to rise off the floor I looked up at the door, Yukio and Rin were standing there. "Are you ok?" Rin shouted as he ran over and started to help me up. I wanted to shake him off and tell him I was fine but my headache was still booming and all I could think of was holding back the groan and concentrating on reality, not letting my guard down or my mind wonder. And slip back into that hell.

"What-what am I doing here?" I asked in a mumbled and slightly husky voice, playing the innocent lost girl.  
"you knocked last night and passed out" Rin responded in his unsure and annoying loud voice, as I changed my gaze from Yukio to Rin I caught a glimpse of his black shaggy tail. Making my eyes widen and a snake hiss echo though me head. I moved my hand to my forehead trying to concentrate causing Rin to drop me a little but catch me almost instantly.  
"Hey are you ok?" Rin asked as he got a hold of me again. Yukio was still standing in the doorway watching my every move.  
"Yeah. Yeah I just want to be alone" I mumbled in an unsure sounding voice as I started to pity myself.  
"You can't stay by yourself your clearly wo-"  
"I'll take her to a room" Yukio added in his stupid smart ass serious voice that made me glare at him with contempt. He knew something he wasn't sharing. That jerk.

And with that Rin swapped with Yukio and went downstairs to continue his cooking. Leaving the two of us alone. As he slowly helped me up the stairs I couldn't help but ask "what happened last night" my head faced down so I could watch my every step carefully.  
"It's just like Rin said you-"  
"don't play smart ass with me!" I snapped back glaring at him in the eyes  
"you tried to attack me for no reason"  
I couldn't help myself from laughing out in hysterics. That was just hilarious. I got pissed, did my mission and then came to attack Yukio.  
"It's not funny" he demanded, clearly I aggravated him  
"isn't it chicken four eyes? Why not?" I giggled as he stopped walking on the stairs.  
"Because you didn't seem like you" he bluntly spoke. And the words hit like a dagger. Making every second last an eternity. We were in complete and utter silence.

By the time we got back to Yukio's room he had explained everything that he knew happened last night. I did seem slightly weird. More about the smile I was wearing, I hadn't worn a smile of that description in a while.  
"well then" I broke the silence as I sat down on his bead and made myself at home "let's get out some booze" I demanded in my usual happy voice "no need to dwell on the past" I added as I through the shirt I had over me at Yukio so it hit him in the face. "chip chop, I'm a sick person" I chirped in a merry and slightly mocking tone as I kicked my feet up on the bed and laid down on the pillow.

"Why must you always drink" he snapped as he returned with a few cans of Larger and placed them on the bedside table and sitting on the end of the bed next to me.  
"A woman has a few secrets" I declared as I opened a can and passed it to him, making him look at me with shock.  
"It's no fun without a drinking partner"  
"I'm under ag-"  
"plus it relieves stress that you clearly have" I interrupted as I opened my own

"You don't seem too bothered by what happened last night"  
"what do you mean?"  
"like you were covered in blood Other peoples blood"  
"well" I muttered before I swallowed what was left in my mouth "my name is spelt with the kanji for carnage and bloodshed" I could feel that he knew I wasn't assed at all, and then he spoke again.  
"Why did you have a snake?"  
"How the hell should I know? I was pissed"  
"you didn't seem pissed"  
"well I'm fine now aren't I" I laughed and I throw my empty can on the floor  
"I don't think you are" he muttered in a concerned and worried voice that – for some reason –ringed throughout my head  
"what do you mean" I mumbled  
"in the bathroom" there was a silence "and how you looked at Rin"  
I turned to face him, worry covering my face, what could he mean by that?  
"And last night"  
"what do you mean, I told you I was pissed" I hissed back at him. My anger and worry filing my thoughts.  
"You had a random snake wrapped around you, a hellish laugh, and an insane smile and for some strange reason had your weapon in hand. Plus you were at an inhumanly high temperature"

The scenery seemed tense and strange. We stared at each other in the silence with hate reflected in both of our eyes and I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest.  
And then the hellish laugh came out again and I was suddenly filled with joy "you'r a smart shit aren't you?" I spat out hate and anger rushed through me and I felt disconnected and somehow like another person.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I came here last night to kill the son of Satan" the word kill emphasized with hate  
"why?"  
"Because" my voice now seemed like a different persons, it was serious, angry and full of hate and vengeance "he's in my way" and then I leaned in closer to Yukio "I'm the demon that lived in this world" I smeared  
"what do you..."  
"Yes that's right before Shiro 'adopted' you to he was already raising another demon. Yamata no Orochi"  
"so last night when you attacked me"  
"I know your starting to get the power of Satan. Why wait? Your such a bother now" I calmly spoke as sat back up straight and looked him in the eyes. I could hear a faint click and when I turned to face Yukio again the gun was pointed to me head.  
"I won't let you kill Rin"  
"I don't need to kill Rin" I snickered "I want to kill you" I grabbed my sword and pointed it to Yukio. "You'r the smart one who knows. And what Rin doesn't know can't hurt him. I'll just kill him off effortlessly in his sleep"

That when the battle started and my head started to ache.

The nest thing I remember I was lying on the floor. My secret was out. And I was alone in a windowless isolated room. "Shit where's my sword" I thought to myself and I crawled around the dark ignoring the pain surging through my body and my heart racing with worry. I was probably going to die. I always knew there was a demon trapped inside my body, but Shiro made it OK. He said as long as I didn't tell anyone I would be fine.

And he was right.

For the first time in my life I was worried. I know that I'm going to die. And there's nothing I can do about it. I gave up looking for my sword and sat up on my knees. Tears rolling down my face. Why did I tell him? I knew perfectly well what I was doing and I just told him. My sobbing was early audible, even to myself. And alone I sat in the dark empty room and wept to myself. In pity.

For the first time in my life, I the got everyone talks about so highly in the order and Shiro tried so hard to persuade me to believe. I pressed my hands together and lowered my head slightly as I started to mutter.  
"God, I know there is no room for me up there. There never is. And I know Hell won't have me for being an exorcist. And I've got myself in a right position" my tears becoming more heavy as I spoke. "But please, please" I pleaded "make Yukio understand"  
I saw shaking now. Humiliated at myself and frightened. "I...I don't know what I'd do without him" after taking a deep breath I continued "he's always been there, you know?"

And then a light beamed into the room making me squeeze my eyes shut and turn away from the light. I could feel my heart racing as the footsteps stared to sound louder as I was being approached and a door slam loud behind him. This is it.

And then I could feel a warm coat cover me and I turned to see Yukio crouched down in front of my with a candle lamp in his hand.  
"What happened?" I mumbled, all my words stuck in my throat  
"It's OK" he responded in a calm and soothing voice which made feel safe and calmer "you'r going to be OK. Your secrets safe with me. You can stay here for awhile; I mean I guess we're both the same so we have to have each other's backs"

And the relief hit me tears of joy started to well up in my eyes as I leaped on him and gave him a tight hug. Shiro was right, he really isn't that bad.  
I loosened my grip and sat up sight so we were face to face. And he leaned closer to me. His warm lips meeting my wet cold ones sending me into bliss as we both fell back.

He was right.

Everything is OK now.

* * *

**LOB NOTE: Hiya, this is my first Ao no exorcist fan fic ^.^ sorry the romance took forever i wanted to stick to the build up and to the characters relationship.  
I'm not good writing battles and i thought it be kewl if you could all have your own interruptions on how that went ^.^  
Also, the song at the top is 'snakes start to sing' by bring me the horizon. It reminds me of Shura and is what inspired this short oneshot so that's why it's there.**

any questions please leave bellow and i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
